the future is near
by collegegirl23
Summary: left blank for a reason


The Future is near  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Siva woke in pain one night, and knew that she was in labor. She said, "Wake up, Lex."  
Lex woke and said, "What's wrong honey?"  
Siva said, "I'm in labor."  
Lex jumped up and said, "oh no. I better go get Amber."  
Lex pulled on his shirt and pants. He kissed Siva on the head and said, "I'll be as soon as I can baby."  
He ran upstairs to Amber's room. He knocked on the door. Amber answered it and said, "Its time isn't it. I'll go check Siva. You get Salene. I'm going to need her help with the delivery."  
Amber headed downstairs to Lex and Siva's room. Siva was lying on the bed, and she was obviously in pain. Amber went to Siva's head and said, "its alright Siva. You are going to be fine. The baby is doing very well."  
Siva opened her eyes and said, "Where is Lex?"  
Amber said, "He went to get Salene. They will be here in a minute."  
Siva said, "Oh shit. It's happening again. AHHHHHHHHH!"  
Lex and Salene came in the room. Lex said, "Is she alright?"  
Amber said, "Yes, Lex you sit beside her and hold her hand, believe me she is going to need you to comfort her. Salene go get Patch. He's at the hospital, and he knows more about delivering babies than I do. The pains are far enough apart that it will be a few more hours before the baby gets here."  
Lex looked at his wife as she went through the pains of childbirth. He hoped all this pain was normal cause he knew that women could die in childbirth. He could not bear to lose another wife. Siva was his third wife in 5 years. Siva bearing down on his hand hard took Lex out of his thoughts. She screamed and said, "I can't take much more of this."  
Lex said, "Its alright baby. You'll be okay. I'm here with you."  
Siva said, "you're the one who did this to me. I'm not going to let you touch me ever again."  
Amber smiled at Siva's comments. She knew that Siva was going through a lot of pain. Amber could see the fear on Lex's face. She knew that he was worried about his wife. Trudy came into the room and said, "Amber, I'm sorry but Little Bray is crying. He is hungry."  
Amber said, "there's some formula in the kitchen. Will you feed him for me?"  
Trudy said, "sure."  
Amber started getting ready for the delivery. She found a blanket in one of Siva's drawers. She said, "It's going to be okay Siva. You are doing just fine."  
Siva said, "I want this thing out of me, now."  
Amber shook her head and said, "You'll be okay Siva it just takes time."  
Salene and Patch came in the room just as Siva was about to give birth. Patch said, "sorry, I had an emergency at the hospital."  
Amber said, "The head is showing."  
Patch said, "alright Siva give it one more push and it'll all be over. One more push."  
Siva screamed and bore down on Lex's hand again. Lex held her hand and said, "come on girl just one more push and we'll be parents."  
Patch said, "There I got the baby. It's a girl."  
Lex said, "We're parents Siva. We have a baby girl."  
Siva smiled at him and said, "I can't believe it."  
Patch said, "Do you want to cut the cord, Lex."  
Lex said, "yeah."  
Lex cut the umbilical cord and than carried his daughter to his wife for her to hold. She looked just like Siva, and Lex said so. He kissed Siva on the head, and smiled at her. Siva said, "We are parents Lex can you believe it."  
Lex said, "No, I can't baby." Amber, Patch, and Salene left the little family to themselves. They went up to the café were the tribe was gathered. Chloe gave them each a cup of coffee. Patch smiled and said, "Siva had a girl. We have another little mallrat."  
Brady said, "girl."  
Trudy said, "yes, Brady. Siva had a baby and it's a girl."  
Chloe said, "When can we see the baby?"  
Amber said, "I think we should let Siva rest for a few hours first believe me giving birth is exhausting."  
Salene said, "I guess I better fix some breakfast. Its Siva turn, but don't look like she is up to cooking today."  
Chapter 2  
  
Lex and Siva were in their room looking over their little girl. Lex said, "What should we name her?"  
Siva said, "How about Alicia Marie?"  
Lex said, "I like it. That's sounds good."  
Siva said, "I think I'll get some sleep. I'm exhausted."  
Lex kissed her on the head and said, "Well babe you deserve it. I'm just glad guys don't give birth."  
Siva said, "sit with me until I fall asleep."  
Lex said, "I thought you would never let me touch you again."  
Siva said, "Well I didn't mean it."  
Lex took Alicia and put her in the crib he had made. He sat next to Siva rubbing her arm and kissed her on the lips. Siva snuggled into his shoulder, and fell asleep. Lex waited until he was sure she was asleep and than quietly slipped out of the room. He went up to the café were he knew everybody would be.  
Amber watched as Lex entered the café. He had a big smile on his face. Jay said, "congratulations Lex. You are a father."  
Lex smiled and said, "I know it's hard to imagine that I have a baby girl now. Siva and the baby are asleep. I thought I would come up here. We decided to name the baby Alicia Marie."  
Just as everyone sat down to breakfast, they heard a familiar voice call, "hello is anyone here."  
Chapter 3  
  
Amber ran down the stairs to the mall entrance, and said, "Bray I can't believe its you."  
Bray hugged Amber and said, "yes, its me Amber."  
The rest of the Mallrats came down the stairs a lot slower. Bray said, "hi everyone I'm sorry if I scared ya. You are up a little early are you not."?  
Amber said, "its been a long night Lex's wife just had a baby last night."  
Bray said, "congratulations Lex. You and Tia-san finally get around to starting a family."  
Lex said, "Tia-san is dead Bray. We thought you were."  
Bray said, "no, I was taken by the Technos and have been at a work camp for the last few months. I brought some friends with me."  
He turned around and went back outside. He returned with 5 people, 2 girls, 2 boys, and a baby who was about a year old. Bray said, "This is Misty, Ben, Greg, Samantha, and baby Joshua. I met them at the work camp. I thought they could stay with us. The rest of their tribe died when the Technos attacked their tribe's home and they fought back."  
Amber said, "of course they can stay with us. We can find them rooms and beds. I'm Amber and we are the Mallrats. Which one of you is your leader."  
Bray said, "Their leader died in the attack."  
Greg said, "I speak for my tribe and we are grateful for your hospitality."  
Amber said, "No need for thanks we are willing to help those who need it. Come on we will find you rooms. I'm sure you will want to rest."  
Amber led the group upstairs to the café. Lex went to check Siva and the baby. She was still asleep and the baby was quietly looking around her. Lex picked up his daughter, and took her upstairs to the café. The Mallrats and their visitors were sitting and talking. Lex said, "somebody was awake so I thought she would like to join us. Everyone this is Alicia Marie."  
They passed around the baby and everyone held her even the visitors. Bray said, "Where is our baby Amber?"  
They heard a cry and Amber said, "that would little Bray now. I'll be back in a minute everyone."  
Bray followed Amber to the room that they used to share. Amber picked up Little Bray from his crib. She said, "Little Bray meet your father. Bray this is our son."  
Little Bray smiled up at Bray. Bray took his son in his arms, and carried him downstairs to the café. Misty said, "Is that your baby that you were telling us about Bray?"  
Bray said, "Yes, this is Little Bray."  
Salene said, "Um Sammy, Mouse, and Brady I think its time for you to be heading for school isn't it."  
Sammy said, "ah can't we stay home since its such a big day with the new baby and all."  
Salene said, "The baby will be here when you get home now go."  
The children left for school and Dee, Ved, and Jay left for patrol. The baby was asleep so Lex took her back to his and Siva's room. Siva was still fast asleep on the bed. Lex was tired so he decided to join her. He lay down in the bed next to Siva. She moved her head onto his chest without even waking up Lex smiled and put his arms around her. He fell asleep cause he knew that soon Alicia Marie would be waking them up to be fed.  
Amber showed Misty and Ben to an empty shop near the back of the mall that they could sleep in. It was empty except for some shelves with almost nothing on them. Amber said, "We can move a bed in here later for ya. We have no more bed frames but we have mattresses that we can set up."  
Misty said, "this is fine for know we've been sleeping on the hard ground for a long time now."  
Ben started laying out their bedrolls. Amber said, "He doesn't speak much does he."  
Misty said, "His speech is really hard to understand. It took me weeks to understand him when we started dating in school."  
Amber said, "oh well ya get some rest lunch will be around 1 o'clock."  
Amber left Misty and Ben alone in their room. Misty said, "She is really nice isn't she."  
Ben said, "yeah I guess."  
Amber and Bray were in their bedroom. Bray said, "I'm wore out. We've been traveling for 6 days. I feel like sleeping for a week. So who else is gone besides Tia-san."  
Amber said, "Alice, Jack, KC, Tally, Andy, and Ellie. We know that Jack and Ellie are both still alive and we are waiting for them to return."  
Bray said, "Oh that's good. I think I'll get some sleep."  
Amber smiled and kissed him. She said, "I would join you, but it's my turn to work at the vegetable stall in the market, bye."  
Bray said, "You can welcome me home tonight after I get some rest. Is the others comfortable in their rooms."  
Amber said, "Yes, I will have to find them beds."  
Bray said, "I don't think they've been in regular beds since the virus. They lived in the woods living on wild plants and animals that they could trap. They came from a small town to the north of here."  
Amber said, "I noticed that Ben and Misty seemed surprised just to have a room to themselves. It can be annoying to live in close quarters with others in the room."  
Bray said, "Where is Pride?"  
Amber said, "He died a few weeks ago."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Siva woke to the sound of Alicia crying. Lex was asleep beside her. She tried to get up, but she didn't have the strength. She said, "Lex wake up."  
Lex said, "huh I thought you had the baby last night."  
Siva said, "ha very funny. Alicia is crying and don't feel like getting up to get her will you get her for me."  
Lex said, "sure."  
He got Alicia out of her crib and handed her to Siva. Siva unbuttoned her nightgown and let Alicia nurse. Lex sat back down beside her, and touched his daughter's head. He said, "She is such a pretty baby just like her mommy."  
Siva said, "I bet everybody is wanting to come and see her."  
Lex said, "I've got a confession to make after you fell asleep. She was still awake so I took her upstairs so that everyone could see her."  
Siva smiled and said, "That's alright. I woke to sounds before you came back. What was going on?"  
Lex said, "Bray returned with some friends of his from the work camp that he was at."  
Siva said, "oh that's Amber's boyfriend isn't it."  
Lex said, "yeah."  
Siva smiled at Alicia when she was done eating. Siva buttoned her nightgown back up, and laid Alicia between her and Lex on the bed. Lex smiled and kissed his wife on the head. Siva fell back to sleep, and Alicia was already asleep so Lex got up and put her to bed. He stepped out of their room and went down to the café were Trudy was fixing lunch. Brady was playing on the floor in the café with Baby Bray. Trudy said, "Bray and Amber are asleep so I brought Baby Bray in here with us. Is Siva and the baby asleep?"  
Lex said, "yeah."  
Amber woke to the sound of the lunch bell. Bray was fast asleep next to her, and she nudged him in the arm to wake him up. He woke up and said, "Hey what was that for?"  
Amber said, "Its time for lunch. Come on I bet you're hungry."  
Bray said, "yeah whose cooking lunch today."  
Amber said, "Trudy, hey where is Little Bray?"  
Bray said, " one of the tribe probably came in take him so we could sleep."  
Amber smiled and said, "I love you so much."  
Misty woke in Ben's arms to the sound of the lunch bell. She sat up, and kissed Ben on the lips. They had slept all morning, and it was lunchtime. Misty said, "wake up sleepy head. It is time for lunch. We slept all morning."  
Ben and Misty headed downstairs to the café. The Mallrats were eating around the large table that everyone shared. Misty sat down between Ben and Samantha. Ved and Chloe were sitting across from them. Amber said, "How did all of ya sleep?"  
Samantha said, "it was great to be in a real bed again wasn't it Greg."  
Greg nodded and said, "I'm that ya'll are allowing us to stay with you."  
Amber said, "Its alright."  
Chapter 5  
  
After lunch, Greg called his tribe together for a meeting. He sat at the table next to Samantha who held Joshua in her lap. Greg said, "I guess we are going to stay here with the Mallrats. I spoke to Amber this morning while the rest of ya'll were sleeping. She said that there was need for help in many areas of the city's governmental agencies. Misty they need another teacher at the school and I suggested you for the position. Amber said that if you are interested she would take you to see the school's head teacher when school lets out today."  
Misty said, "Alright, I'm interested."  
Greg said, "Ben I thought you could join the farming group. Samantha, I thought you could help out Salene with the younger kids of the city. There are about 20 kids who come to a small daycare she runs during market hours. I'm joining Lex's police force."  
All the tribe was in agreement with Greg's suggestions. They hadn't been living a good life since the virus. They had all been from the US Army base, and most of the kids from the base had joined together to survive. It was great to live in a home and have a somewhat normal life.  
Misty went upstairs to change into her only other clothing than the ones she was wearing. They were less ragged, and they looked nicer. She had two changes of clothes, and one nightgown. Ben came up behind her and kissed her on the neck. Ben said, "I love you."  
Misty smiled and said, "I love you, too."  
Amber dressed in her nice clothes and went upstairs to find Misty. She was talking with her boyfriend. Amber knocked on the door and said, "I'm not intruding on anything private am I."  
Misty said, "No, I was just changing. Is it time to go to the school already?"  
Amber said, "Laura the girl that runs the school dismisses her class at 2 o'clock. The younger students stay longer, but the older ones are needed on work details."  
Misty said, "Alright, I'll see you later Ben. Find something to be useful."  
Ben nodded and kissed Misty on the lips. Amber leads Misty to Sector 5 were the school was set up. It was actually held in an old school. Misty followed her to the second floor. They went into a room were a girl sat a desk in the front of the classroom full of desks. It was very crowded. Amber said, "Laura this is Misty. Her tribe is staying with us at the mall. I remembered that you said something about needing another teacher here at the school, and her tribe leader recommended Misty for the job."  
Laura said, "yes I did. How old are you Misty?"  
Misty said, "around 20. I was barely 17 when the virus attacked I got lucky."  
Laura said, "many of us did. I was just a few months away from my own 18th birthday when the virus struck. What grade were you in at school?"  
Misty said, "I had just started my senior year that would be your 13th year here. I'm from the United Sates we moved here when I was 15."  
Laura smiled and said, "I can tell from your accent. Well I would like it if you could take one of our classes over. There are only three teachers teaching grades pre-k-8th grade. I would like it if you would take the upper elementary grades, which would be 3rd-5th. Katie teaches pre-k and Kindergarten. Haley is teaching 1st - 5th at present and I'm teaching the oldest kids. Will you take the job?"  
Misty said, "yeah I guess. What subjects do you teach?"  
Laura said, "the basics Math, reading, spelling, history, writing, and now that all of has an agricultural based system we have weekly lessons in that. The girls study sewing, childcare, and cooking, too. The boys study carpentry and other handy skills. We have part time teachers who come in to teach these subjects. Amber here is our childcare teacher."  
Laura showed Misty went to the room that she would use for teaching. It had desks crowded in the room, and it was a complete mess. Laura said, "tomorrow is Sunday which is the one day a week we do not have school so me and the other teachers will help you get the room set up. We all come from different tribes. What is your tribe name?"  
Misty said, "We call ourselves the American Tribe."  
Laura said, "Will ya'll have any children attending school here?"  
Misty said, no, we are all either too old for school or too young."  
Laura gave Misty the books they had for 3rd-5th grade. She suggested that Misty started working on lesson plans for the next week. Misty said that she would work on them, and that she would come to the school at 8 o'clock the next morning to start the clean up. Amber and Misty left the school just as the younger kids were getting out. Mouse and Brady joined them for the walk home. Sammy was in the 7th grade so he got out at 2 o'clock were Brady and Mouse got out at 3:30.  
Samantha was helping Salene with the young children. They had about 30 kids ranging from age newborn to 3 years. The youngest lay in cribs and on blankets on the floor. The oldest played with the toys that were around the room that they all shared. Samantha was happy when it was finally time to put them down for their nap.  
Greg had probably suggested that she help with the little ones, because of Joshua. The baby did not like strangers very well and would have been very upset when left with them. Samantha and Salene sat at the snack table and watched the children sleep. Salene said, "Is Joshua Greg and your baby?"  
Samantha said, "no, he is the baby of a friend of ours that died at the Techno work camp while giving birth to Joshua. We have taken care of him like our own since then. Greg and I are not even married."  
Salene said, "Maybe ya'll can get married while staying with us. I think Chloe and Ved are planning on getting married in a couple of days. You might could have your wedding when they get married."  
Samantha smiled and said, "that maybe a good idea. I'll talk to Greg about it."  
One of the babies started to cry, and Salene got up to go and check on him. Samantha went to check on Joshua who was asleep in one of the cots near the wall. He was sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. Misty came in the room just as Samantha was going back to her seat. Samantha said, "Hey girl. So did you get the teaching job?"  
Misty said, "yeah I'm going to teach 3rd through 5th graders. We are going to spend tomorrow cleaning up the classroom that I'll use."  
Samantha smiled. When they were in school, Misty had hated Samantha's guts and thought that she was a whore. It had something to do with the fact that when Misty and Greg was dating in school that Greg had cheated on Misty with Samantha. They had not even become friends until the virus, and they were left with just the other kids from the base. Now that they were the only girls left in their tribe they shared all their secrets with each other. Misty had long ago gotten over Greg and was happy with Ben. Samantha said, "you know what I was thinking on proposing to Greg now that we are settled in a permanent home. I mean we've been dating since 7th grade."  
Misty said, "That would be a great idea Samantha. Who would ever thought back when we were in school that we would ever become friends."  
Samantha said, "I know who would have thought that worse enemies would become friends. How about you and Ben? You ever thought of tying the knot with him."  
Misty said, "I don't know. Its not something I really thought of."  
Salene came back over to were they were sitting. She was holding the baby that had been crying in her arms. She was feeding him from a bottle. She said, "hi Misty."  
Misty said, "hi."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Samantha and Greg were laying in bed that night listening to the quietness of the mall. Greg and a couple of the Mallrats had found beds for them. They were laying in a double bed in their room. Samantha smiled at the comfortable bed that they laid in. She said, "I don't think we laid on something this comfortable since we left the base. Its great to be in a home now. I was speaking Salene today, and she suggested that we might want to get married. Two of the Mallrats are getting married next week."  
Greg said, "You thought that maybe we should get married huh."  
Samantha nodded and put her head on Greg's chest. Greg kissed her on the top of her head and put his arms around her. He took her hand and said, "Will you marry me Samantha?"  
Samantha said, "yes."  
Greg kissed her on the lips. He put his hand inside his shirt and took out a necklace that he had been carrying for years. He said, "This was my mother's engagement ring from her last marriage. She gave one ring to Derrick and one to me. I want you to have this one now."  
Samantha smiled as Greg took the ring off the necklace put it on her hand. Greg put his arm around Samantha's waist, and lay down beside his fiancée. They fell asleep to the quiet sounds of the mall.  
After breakfast the next morning, Misty headed to the school in sector 5. The other teachers were already waiting for her in the entrance hall. Laura introduced her to all the teachers. Misty smiled at each of them as they headed upstairs to the classroom. They spent the morning cleaning the small classroom and putting it in order. They sat the books in the desks and sat everything up. Misty smiled as she laid out her books on her desk. They got done just before the lunch bell rang in the market. Misty headed back to the mall to eat lunch.  
Amber was putting lunch on the table when the Mallrats and the Americans joined them. Misty said, "Does anybody realize what the date is?"  
Amber said, "Its September 10 why?"  
Misty said, "Think about it Amber what happened the year before the virus struck that tomorrow is the anniversary."  
Greg said, "9/11."  
Misty nodded and Amber said, "I forgot about the horrors of that day. I guess ya'll didn't since it happened in your native land."  
Greg said, "It was something that we will never forget Amber. We always try to remember that day in our tribe."  
Misty said, "what shall we do tomorrow Greg?"  
Greg said, "I think we should hold a memory service tomorrow night after work not just for the people who died in the attacks, but for our own tribe who we have lost."  
Misty nodded and said, "I think that would be best."  
Amber said, "We can do that. Are we invited to this ceremony?"  
Greg said, "Yes of course. We are living together in this mall and we should have ya'll as a part of our lives."  
Greg was out with Ved patrolling the market when they started discussing the upcoming wedding. Ved said, "Jay is going to be my best man, and Salene is standing as Chloe's bride's maid."  
Greg said, "ya'll don't mind if Samantha and I shared in your ceremony."  
Ved said, "I don't but I'll have to ask Chloe."  
Greg nodded and said, "me and Samantha have been dating almost constantly since we were in 7th grade of course 10th grade brought an almost 6 months break up which caused a long time hatred between Misty and Samantha."  
Ved laughed and said, "they don't seem to be enemies now."  
Greg said, "No, the virus made both of them realize how stupid their hatred for each other was. When is ya'll's wedding?"  
Ved said, "this Tuesday. You wouldn't believe what Chloe did the first time we meet. We meet in a bar, and Chloe asked if she could buy me a drink. Well she put something in my drink that put me to asleep and she stripped naked and put a diaper on me and put a pacifier in my mouth and her teddy under my arm and when I woke up I was sitting in the middle of the bar."  
Greg laughed and said, "That's really funny. She must have gotten you really drunk."  
Ved said, "well it wasn't the last time she took advantage of me, but I learned to watch out for her after that."  
Greg laughed and said, "That girl seems like such a sweet thing now why would she take advantage of you."  
Ved said, "One time was to get my computer password. She got me drunk and than we went back to the hotel, and she got on the computer in my room by using my password."  
Greg smiled and said, "she sure did use you a lot over the last year huh."  
Ved said, "yeah oh well when the Technos were defeated Siva, Jay, and I became proper members of the Mallrats."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Mallrats and The American Tribe were eating supper in the café when they heard a familiar voice in the entrance. The Mallrats ran down the stairs and ran up to the voice. It was Ellie and Jack and they had some members of the American Tribe with them. Misty said, "Kerie, Jeremy, Jessie, Jacob, Coley, Nicole and Jonathon it's so great to see you. We thought ya'll were dead."  
The American Tribe hugged each other happily. The Mallrats went upstairs to let the American reunite in privacy. Amber said, "What should we do with them? They are all most as large as our own tribe now."  
Bray said, "Why don't we ask them to join us and become Mallrats? They live like one of us. They just have a different name and tribal ways. Thanks to the producing farms we no longer have a food shortage."  
Amber said, "Lets take a vote who says we ask the American Tribe to become Mallrats."  
Almost everyone agreed to ask them. Amber said, "I'll speak to Greg later, and ask him what he thinks about his tribe becoming members of the Mallrats. He seems to be the leader of the American Tribe."  
Later that night, the American tribe was moved to a hallway in one part of the mall. Misty was sharing a room with Kerie. Coley and Nicole was sharing a room across the hall. Jeremy and Jacob shared the room next door. Jonathon and Ben were next to Coley and Nicole. Samantha and Greg still had their room next to Misty and Kerie, and Joshua still slept with them, but he would move to Misty and Kerie's room when Samantha and Greg got married in two days.  
While the other members were situating the new room arrangement Greg was meeting with Amber and Bray. Amber said, "I spoke with my tribe tonight after supper. We have agreed to extend an invitation for your tribe to join us as official Mallrats instead of having two tribes here."  
Greg said, "I will have to speak with my tribe. It will be up to them if we join ya'll or not, but what if we choose not to join you as Mallrats will you want us to leave?"  
Amber said, "no we would never put ya'll out on the street. We just thought that it would be easier for both tribes."  
Greg nodded and said goodnight to Amber and Bray. He headed back to his room. He knocked on each of the doors and said, "meeting in mine and Samantha's room in ten minutes. We need to discuss something."  
Misty and Kerie looked at each other with surprise. Misty had been telling Kerie about the job at the nearby school. They were sitting on their beds, which were mattresses set up on the floor. They got up and headed across the hall to Samantha and Greg's room. Greg told them about Amber's idea. They decided to become Mallrats, but they would still keep certain ways of their own tribe. One was the common color of green and blue in their make-up.  
  
After the meeting, everyone headed back to his or her room. Misty took her nightgown and headed to the bathroom to prepare for bed. She got ready, and than headed downstairs to her and Kerie's bedroom.  
The next morning brought a hurried cluster of events. Coley and Nicole would be going to school with Misty. She would have to figure out which grades they would be in. Misty walked with the Mallrat students. Brady, Sammy, and Mouse both carried their books in their arms. Coley and Nicole walked beside Misty while Mouse, Sammy and Brady ran ahead. Coley said, "Misty will school be like it was before the virus?"  
Misty said, "I don't know I teach grades 3rd-5th. You and Nicole will be in my class."  
Mouse said, "I'm in 2nd grade and Brady is in Pre-K. Sammy is in 7th grade."  
They came to the school, and the kids ran off to play before school started. Misty headed upstairs to her classroom. The room was on the second floor across the hall from her was Laura's room. Misty went into her classroom and sat her books down on her desk. Laura came over and said, "Well are you ready for your first day."  
Misty said, "yeah I guess. Some more of my tribe showed up yesterday and two of them are old enough h to come to school. They are outside playing with the children from the Mallrats. They are both girls one is in 3rd grade and one is in 4th."  
Laura said, "Well that means they will be in your class. I sit my class by grade level. Haley prepared a list of all her regulars in 3rd-5th grade here it is."  
Laura left to call the students inside. The students came into the room, and sat down in the seats. Misty looked at the large group. There were about 30 kids in the room. Misty looked down at her list and said, "I'm going to pass around a piece of paper, and I want each of you to write your name, age, and tribe on the paper. I'm Misty, I'm 20 years old, and I'm a Mallrat."  
Misty started writing an assignment on the board. It was a writing assignment, and the topic was to describe their Tribe's home. Misty made a different length for each grade level. She sat down to over look the records that Haley sent her. Haley had put down what each grade level was working on each subject. The week's spelling lists were included in the information. Misty took the list and started writing them on the board.  
The kids were working on their assignments, and Misty looked at each student. They seemed to work without making much noise. The list finally returned to Misty by the time the lunch bell rang. Misty took her wrapped lunch and followed the students downstairs to the large room that everybody ate in. She sat down at one table with the other teachers. They were talking about the students. Laura said, "How is everything going Misty?"  
Misty said, "all the students are doing pretty well I gave them an assignment this morning that should give me a good idea of their writing skills."  
Haley said, "the students are all pretty much on the same level, and depending on their age for most of them they really don't remember time before the virus."  
Misty nodded and said, "I took a class role today, and I found that I have about 35 students ranging from age 8-13. There are a lot of tribes in this city."  
Laura said, "Yeah the students come from all most all of them. Today is your class's turn to go to sewing and carpentry class today. You will be expected to help the sewing teacher."  
When lunch was over, the boys in Misty's class went outside for their class, and the girls stayed in the room for their class. The sewing teacher was a girl named Nina. She was helping the girls with their first dresses. Misty walked around helping as much as she could.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kerie was helping Salene and Samantha out with the little kids. They watched as the little kids ran around the room sat up for them to play in. Salene asked Kerie about her life in the Techno work camp. Kerie told them what had happened since the American Tribe was split up. She and the others were taking to a camp in the hills were they worked on a farm. They planted and harvested the crops. The Technos were at the very least decent to them. When the Technos abandoned the farm, it was the middle of winter. They had waited until spring and than headed for the city. The other workers at the camp had gone to their homes. Somebody had told them that the rest of the American Tribe had come to the mall. Siva was up and about that day. She took Alicia up to the café at dinnertime. The Mallrats were all eating and talking. Siva sat down next to Lex and smiled at the new Mallrats. Lex had told her that they had new Mallrats the night before when he came to bed. Siva smiled at the new Mallrats.  
She took Lex's hand under the table as she was introduced to the new people. She held Alicia in her arms. After supper, she went back to her room.  
Kerie was talking with Samantha after supper when Jeremy came up and asked to talk to her. They headed out to an empty part of the building. The store had been a video store but there was nothing left on the shelves. They sat down on the floor behind the main desk. Jeremy was playing with Kerie's true love waits ring. Kerie smiled and said, "What are you doing?"  
Jeremy looked up at her and said, "nothing."  
Kerie smiled and said, "You almost never play with my ring so tell me the truth. You have something on your mind don't you."  
Jeremy said, "So what if I do?"  
Kerie leaned in and gave him a kiss and said, "out with it before I kiss you into telling me."  
Jeremy laughed and said, "I was thinking that maybe we should get married. We are defiantly old enough to marry."  
Kerie said, "Was that a proposal?"  
Jeremy looked up at her and said, "yeah."  
Kerie said, "Well in that case yes I will marry you."  
Jeremy smiled and said, "We have to figure out what to use for wedding rings."  
Kerie said, "why not our true love waits rings."  
Jeremy said, "good idea. You think we could get married tomorrow with Greg and Samantha or wait awhile."  
Kerie said, "Why don't we wait a few weeks?"  
Jeremy nodded and said, "we better get back before they came looking for us."  
Kerie shook her head and said, "how about you kiss and me and we celebrate our engagement."  
Jeremy laughed and put her arms around and kissed her on the lips. He kissed her over and over. They heard a noise from outside the room. They heard giggling and stood up to see Brady and Mouse standing in the doorway. Kerie said, "ya'll go away or I'll tell Salene and Trudy ya'll were spying on us."  
Brady and Mouse ran out of the room and Kerie started laughing. She said, "Who do they remind you of?"  
Jeremy said," your little brother."  
Kerie nodded and said, "I guess we better go back to our rooms."  
Jeremy walked Kerie back to her room. She went inside and smiled at Misty who was still working on her lesson plans. Misty said, "What are you smiling about?"  
Kerie said, "Jeremy asked me to marry him and I said yes."  
Misty said, "That's so great. Are you getting married tomorrow with Greg and Samantha?"  
Kerie said, "No, we are going to wait a few weeks. I guess when we get married it will be just you and Joshua in this room."  
Misty nodded and hugged her friend. She said, "I knew ya'll two would get married someday."  
Kerie laughed and said, "Yeah it took me a while to get him to ask me. He just sat there and playing with my ring. We decided that we would use our true love waits rings for wedding rings."  
Misty said, "great use of your rings now that they will not imply that you are virgins."  
Salene knocked on the door and said, "Were Brady and Mouse spying on you and Jeremy earlier, Kerie?"  
Kerie said, "yeah we were having a private conservation and they came in."  
Trudy gave her daughter a strange look as she returned to their room. She said, "What were you and Mouse doing?"  
Brady said, "nothing."  
Trudy said, "I told you about spying on people. Have I not?'  
Brady said, "Yes momma."  
Trudy said, "okay time for you to go to bed."  
Trudy tucked Brady into bed. She kissed on the head and turned off the light. Trudy turned on the lamp next to her bed so that she could see to read. Salene knocked on the door, and Trudy walked out to speak with her. Salene said, "I just had a talk with Kerie you wouldn't believe what Brady and Mouse were doing earlier."  
Trudy said, "They were spying on somebody weren't they."  
Salene said, "yeah Kerie and Jeremy."  
Ved and Chloe were laying in their bed talking. Chloe said, "Just think this time tomorrow we'll be married."  
Ved put his arms around Chloe and kissed her on the neck. Chloe moaned and pulled him up to kiss her on the lips. Ved smiled and kissed her, but than started kissing her on the neck again. Chloe giggled and said, "Lets take this a little slower, Ved."  
Ved kissed her on the lips and smiled as Chloe leaned down and put her hand over Ved's private place. Ved said, "hey I thought you wanted to take this slowly.'  
Chloe said, "Yeah I love you so much." Ved laid his hand around her waist, and kissed her on the neck. The mall was quiet in the night. They fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that tomorrow they would be married.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After the market closed the next day, all the Mallrats gathered in the main entrance for the weddings of Ved and Chloe and of Samantha and Greg. Misty stood as Samantha's brides' maid, and Ben stood as Greg's best man. Trudy was commencing the ceremony. The couples had written their own vows. Kerie sat next to Jeremy and watched the ceremony. She smiled as Jeremy took her hand and started playing with her ring again. Kerie knew that he was doing that to show affection. Kerie still remembered when Jeremy would wear her ring on his thumb. They had just been kids back than. Jeremy smiled at her and stopped playing with her ring. Kerie held baby Joshua on her lap.  
He was asleep and didn't even know that anything was going on. Trudy waited until everyone was sitting and than began. She married Ved and Chloe first. Ved had very touching and funny vows. Chloe's were more serious. Greg and Samantha had made theirs very funny.  
There was a party after the ceremony. The newly married couples sat together at the front of the room. Ved smiled at Chloe and whispered something in her ear. Chloe giggled and hit him in the arm. She said, "Ved I think it's a little early for us to leave the party. It is only 8 o'clock. Lets wait until 8:15 at least."  
Samantha laughed at them and turned to Greg and said, "I feel the same way. I'm ready for us to leave too."  
Greg smiled and said, "okay baby I think Chloe is right you can wait for another 15 minutes."  
Samantha put her hand over Greg's penis and raked her knuckles down it, through his pants. Greg jumped and whispered, "stop that young lady before I decide to sleep in Jeremy and Jacob's room tonight."  
Ved laughed and smiled at the funny couple next to him and Chloe. Chloe leaned over to him and raked her knuckles down Ved's penis. Ved jumped and than gave his wife an ugly look. He said, "you do that again and I'll sleep with Jay tonight."  
Amber came up to them and said, "Why don't ya'll go on from the looks on the guys' faces they need to go to bed?"  
Ved said, "that's just cause the girls are trying to molest us."  
Amber laughed and said, "go on and have fun."  
Ved grabbed his wife's hand and headed up the stairs with Greg and Samantha right behind them. They stopped on the landing and said good night to everyone. They went into their bedroom and Chloe pushed Ved down on the bed. Ved said, "Are you going to molest me again?"  
Chloe laid her hand on Ved's pants covered penis. She smiled when he hissed and pushed her down on the bed next to him. Chloe got up and said, "don't move from that spot. I have a little surprise for you and I'll be back in a minute."  
She went outside their room to the place were Salene stood next to their room with a special nightgown she had given to her for their wedding gift. Chloe changed into the nightgown and smiled at Salene as she slipped her wedding dress back on. She went back into her and Ved's room. Ved said, "Where's my surprise?"  
Chloe said, "you've got to get this dress off me to see it."  
Ved said, "come over here and I will."  
Chloe pulled something out of her pocket. It was Ved's handcuffs. Ved said, "What are you going to do with those?"  
Chloe smiled and said, "you'll see."  
She got down on the bed next to her husband. She took one of his hands and put a cuff on his wrist. She took his other hand and cuffed him to the bed. Ved said, "shirt girl you would torture me on our wedding night huh. I can't believe that you would do this to me after nearly molesting me at the reception."  
Chloe laughed and said, "let's just hope I can find the key to your handcuffs. Now just lay back cause I'm going to have my way with you tonight you beautiful man."  
Ved said, "okay honey take me."  
Chloe laid herself over Ved and smiled at his reaction when she settled her heat above his already hard penis. She took Ved's mouth with hers and kissed him until he started to try to rise off the bed to touch more of her. Chloe laughed and pushed him back down on the bed. She started unbuttoning his shirt, and kissed him on the chest that she exposed on the way. Ved moaned and his hips rose off the bed on his own. His penis was rock hard under her.  
Chloe unbuttoned his pants and smiled at his reaction to her. Ved moved his hips up so she could pull them off. She pulled off his boxers, too. Ved said, "Please let my hands go. I'm about to explode."  
Chloe said, "oh yeah. Lets just see about that." She grabbed his penis in her hand and started rubbing it up and down. She felt liquid coming out of him and she could feel her own reaction to him. Chloe smiled and decided it was time to stop the torture she was putting him through.  
Greg and Samantha were in their room. Greg pulled Samantha's wedding dress off. He pushed her down on the bed, and pulled her bra and panties off, too. Greg smiled at his wife. Samantha pulled him down beside her on the bed. Samantha laid her hand over his penis. He was hard as a rock, and Samantha felt her own reaction to him. Greg Misty and Kerie were talking in their room after putting Joshua to bed. He had cried for a good 10 minutes when they had come to bed, but they had finally got him settled in. Kerie and her joked about each other's relationships. They finally fell asleep around 10 o'clock.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The next morning at school was the day that Misty's students were to turn in their writing assignments. Misty asked for volunteers to read their reports. The first volunteer was a young girl from the Orphan Tribe. She read:  
  
My tribe lives in a warehouse in Sector 13. It used to hold food in it. We separate our rooms with blankets. Each room holds at least 5 people. We have a common room and a kitchen that we all share. The single boys sleep on one side of the warehouse and the single girls sleep on the other. Our couples have smaller bedrooms near the back of the warehouse. We decorate our home in order to show that it's ours. I share my room with 4 other girls. Our leader sleeps in my room. Her name is Kate. She is the oldest of our tribe at 22.  
  
Misty nodded and told her that was a good description of her home. The next volunteer was surprisingly Coley. She had written:  
  
My tribe lives in a mall in Sector 4. We all have different rooms, and I share a room with my friend Nicole. It's great to have a real home to live in again. The tribe that lived in the mall originally asked us to become part of their tribe so now we are Mallrats. We have a café and kinds of living room were we have a few couches and chairs. My family and friends live in one part of the mall. My brother and Jeremy share the room next to ours. We use what were the shops for our bedrooms.  
  
Misty noticed that the students were pretty good at writing correctly, but their spelling was terrible. She sat them to work on their daily assignment. The class worked hard on their assignments.  
Chloe and Ved were on their honeymoon, and were lying in their bed. Ved kissed Chloe on the top of the head and said, "I love you so much baby."  
Chloe kissed him on the lips and said, "I love you too. Our wedding night was great."  
Ved smiled and put his arm around his wife's body. Chloe snuggled against his chest and lay there liking to listen to the sound of his heartbeat. She kissed him on the chest.  
The day was busy in the market and the police had their work cut of for them. Jeremy and Jacob had joined the police force along with Greg. They were on duty in the part of the market near the hospital. Jacob said, "How long are you and Kerie going to wait before ya'll get married?"  
Jeremy said, "I don't know probably a few weeks. We haven't really talked about it. I asked her to marry me Monday night before we went to bed."  
Jacob nodded and looked over to were a group of kids were fighting. They separated them and told them to either act decent or leave the market area. The kids said, "Who are ya'll?"  
Jeremy said, "we'll new Mallrats and we've joined the police force now behave."  
The boys went back to what they were doing. Jeremy smiled as he thought about the idea of him and Kerie got married. He loved her a lot.  
Greg and Samantha were in their bedroom. They lay asleep after a night of making love. Greg woke and smiled at the feeling of his wife's face against his chest. They were completely naked. Greg leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. Samantha woke and stretched as she smiled up at her husband. Greg smiled and said, "Hi baby."  
Samantha kissed him on the lips and than she smiled as she felt him become hard under her. Greg reached down and grabbed her bottom with his hands. Samantha kissed his neck and said, "Are you ready for some more?"  
Greg smiled and said, "yeah you ready."  
Samantha didn't answer him. She just reached down and rubbed his private place with her hand. Greg growled and pushed her against the mattress. Samantha laughed and than started to moan as he started to kiss her neck and than moved down to her breast.  
A familiar stranger that has not been seen in years is watching the mall. He wasn't sure if the Mallrats were still there. He didn't even now if she was still there. He watched as people walked out the door, and than he saw Lex come out. He jumped up from his hiding place, and yelled, "Lex."  
Lex turned and recognized his best friend right off. He said, "Ryan I can't believe its you."  
Ryan ran up and said, "I wasn't sure if ya'll were still here. I haven't even recognized most of the people that have exited the mall, but I knew they were Mallrats cause they had the Amulet sign on their hand. Is Salene still here and our baby?"  
Lex said, "Yes, Salene is still here, but I let her tell you about the baby."  
Ryan looked at his best friend and saw the sadness in his eyes. He said, "What happened to the baby?"  
Lex said, "I think Salene should tell you about the baby Ryan. Come on she is inside with the children."  
Ryan followed Lex inside to the room that Salene used as a daycare. Lex said, "Salene you have a visitor."  
Salene looked up and said, "Ryan, I can't believe its you."  
Ryan hugged his wife. She had changed over the last few years. She had lost weight. Salene said, "come on the children are down for their naps and Kerie can watch them right now. We need to talk and visit."  
Lex said, "I'll stay here with Kerie until Misty comes home. I just checked on Siva and the baby and they are asleep."  
Ryan said, "Who is Siva what happened to Tia-san?"  
Lex said, "she died a few months ago Ryan."  
Ryan said, "what about the baby Salene. Is he or she one of these?"  
Salene said, "We need to talk about the baby Ryan."  
Ryan nodded and followed Salene to her room. Ryan looked around and said, "What did you do to our room?"  
Salene said, "a little redecorating. Its great to see you Ryan."  
Ryan kissed his wife and said, "Its great to be home. I can't believe I've been gone for so long."  
Salene said, "Ryan about the baby, I lost it not long after they took you. I had a miscarriage."  
Ryan hugged his wife and started crying. Salene said, "Its alright I cried when I lost the baby."  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Salene said, "Are you okay?"  
Ryan nodded and said, "I love you Salene."  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The city council was meeting in the hotel that evening. They meet once every two weeks, and each tribe had a member on the council. The member was normally the tribe leader for that tribe. Salene was the city leader and the Mallrats representive. The council was discussing a new law about the market. They wanted to pass a law that required each stall to pay one elm each day that they were there. They passed the law, and decided that the police would collect the money at the end of each day.  
Salene asked them to turn their tribe rolls in before the end of the week. They took a roll and turned them in before the end of the week. They turned in rolls in every two months. There was at least 13 births or people that moved in from other towns every time roll was taken. Salene would have a very long roll this time.  
After the meeting, Salene headed back to the mall. She had to get her roll done that night at supper. She had her monthly trip to the school the next morning to check everything, and the next day she would meet with the hospital board. Ryan smiled as she sat next to him at supper. Here was the roll that she took: Amber-21 Bray-21 Salene-21 Ryan-21 Lex-21 Siva-21 Jay-21 Greg-21 Kerie-21 Jonathon-20 Misty-20 Jeremy-20 Jack-19 Ellie-19 Samantha-19 Ebony-19 Ben-19 Ved-18 Patch-17 Chloe-15 Jacob-14 Sammy-11 Nicole-10 Coley-9 Mouse-7 Brady-4 Little Bray-8 months Joshua- 6 months Total: 30 Mallrats Deaths: 1 Pride-22 August 24 Births: 1 Alicia Marie- September 10 Parents- Lex and Siva Weddings: 2 Greg and Samantha Ved and Chloe  
Salene looked at the long list of Mallrats on her piece of paper. Bray looked over at her and said, "Are you taking the monthly roll of our tribe?"  
Salene nodded and said, "We know have 30 Mallrats. The sad thing was that I had to report the death of Pride, but I happily reported the birth of Alicia."  
Lex smiled at Salene over his plate, and Siva looked down at her daughter. She was breastfeeding Alicia. Siva smiled as the baby fell asleep and smiled over at her husband. She was glad to be out with the tribe again. She had never met any of the returning Mallrats. She had known Ellie by reputation only, cause she had been the one that tried to kill Ebony. Jack was her red headed boyfriend. Ryan had been taken away by the Chosen, and than had been taken by the Technos later. Siva said, "I'm going to take Alicia to bed and get to bed myself."  
Jack and Ellie lay in bed that night talking until late. Jack held her in his arms. They had been together for a long time, and Jack wondered if they should get married. He loved Ellie a lot, and knew that she loved him just as much. Jack's restlessness woke up Ellie. She sat up and said, "Is something wrong, Jack?"  
Jack said, "No, I just can't sleep."  
Ellie kissed him on the lips and said, "What's wrong baby?"  
Jack said, "nothing just go back to sleep okay."  
Ellie said, "okay."  
Ellie settled back down in his arms, and fell asleep. Jack lay there thinking for a few more minutes and than finally fell asleep.  
Salene lay beside her husband. It was great to have Ryan back with them. She watched him sleeping. Ryan had changed a lot in appearance over the last two years, and Salene liked most of the changes. She was glad to have him back. Salene kissed her husband on the top of the head. He pulled her to him in his sleep and kissed her back. Salene smiled as she realized Ryan was still asleep.  
Ryan opened his eyes and said, "Hey what are you doing."  
Salene said, "I was just thinking how great it is to have you back."  
Ryan smiled and kissed her on the lips and said, "Why don't you show me right now?"  
Salene laughed and said, "Okay come on."  
Ryan laughed and made love to his wife for the first time in years. He felt comfortable in her arms again. They lay in each other's arms after they were done and fell asleep.  
Misty laid in her bed listening to the snores of Kerie and Joshua. Misty was just lying in her bed thinking when she heard some noises outside. Kerie heard it too and woke up with a start. She said, "What was that?"  
Misty said, "I don't know, but came from the direction of Jacob and Jeremy's room." Kerie looked at her with a worried face, and both of them got up and went to door and looked out of it. Greg was standing outside his and Samantha's door. Samantha was behind him. Misty said, "What was that noise?" Greg said, "I don't know. You girls stay in your room, I'll call if I need any help." Misty and Kerie nodded and went back into their room. Joshua was still asleep in his crib. Misty sat down on her bed, and Kerie stood near the door and listened for sounds from outside. Greg finally came and told them that Jeremy had had another nightmare. Kerie asked if he was okay, and Greg said that he was fine that he had just fallen out of bed. Misty started to laugh, but Kerie gave her a dirty look that shut her up fast. They got back in bed, and Kerie said, "That wasn't funny Misty. Jeremy just has had trouble sleeping lately." Misty laughed and went back to sleep. The next thing that she knew it was early morning. Kerie and Misty went upstairs to the café to eat breakfast. Kerie sat down beside Jeremy and said, "Are you okay?" Jeremy said, "yeah, I have a bump on my head from were I fell out of bed but besides that I'm fine." Kerie smiled and hugged her fiancé. She looked over at Misty who was sitting next to Ben. Amber said, "so when are you and Jeremy getting married Kerie?" Kerie said, "we are not sure yet."  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Jeremy was on guard duty with Lex that morning when they started talking about getting married. Jeremy said, "How many times have you been married?" Lex said, "Siva is my third wife. Zandra died in an explosion on Eagle Mountain and Tia-san died in an accident two months ago." Jeremy nodded and said, "I'm a little scared about me and Kerie getting married. I mean that I'm afraid of what might happened that I would lose her like you lost Zandra and Tia-san." Lex said, "All marriages come with risk involved. I didn't think that I ever would lose Zandra when I married her. I never thought I would lose Tia-san either, and believe me that the idea of losing Siva too is very scary. That was what was going through my mind that night that Alicia was born, but you shouldn't worry about the future or live in the past live for today." Jeremy said, "I love Kerie, and I want to marry her." Lex said, "Than do that." Jeremy nodded and said, "okay." Kerie was helping Salene and Samantha with the children when they were playing in the room that was set up for them. Some of the younger children were asleep. The older kids in the room were playing on the equipment. The room reminded Kerie of the church daycare back home were she sometimes volunteered. She was playing with some of the three year olds when Jeremy came in. He said, "Kerie may I talk to you. Kerie looked up and said, "sure." Kerie and Jeremy went left the room, and went down to the empty café. They sat down at one of the tables. Jeremy said, "I think that it is about time that we decide on the date for us to get married. I think we should get married in a few weeks. How about you?" 


End file.
